Un cuento de navidad
by Anelis Evans
Summary: pequeño spoiler del libro 7. momento perdido del libro 6. Una noche de diciembre, en Hogwats reinaba el silencio, nadie hacía ruido, ni siquiera un elfo. Una historia en rima. feliz navidad.


Hola: sé que les he quedado mal con Novia por accidente, gomennasai. Por el momento les dejo esto: es solo una historia contada en rima, porque para poemas Becquer. Espero la disfruten. es un momento perdido del sexto libro y tiene un pequeño spoiler del 7.

**Un cuento de navidad**

Una noche de diciembre

en Hogwats reinaba el silencio

nadie hacía ruido

ni siquiera un elfo

De pronto el silencio fue roto

por algo que no se veía

eran los pasos de un joven

que una capa de invisibilidad poseía

Salió del retrato de la señora gorda

Y fue rumbo a la biblioteca

Esperaba que ahí

Pudiera encontrar su respuesta

Nunca había estado tan intrigado

Nunca en dieciséis años

Era tan fuerte y maravilloso

Que robaba todos sus sueños

Caminó muy sigiloso,

por los pasillos del colegio

esquivando a curiosos

y Niños traviesos

"No puedo pedir ayuda a Ron

él jamás lo entendería

agarraría un bate

y luego me golpearía"

Pensaba Harry Potter

mientras a su destino

se dirigía

"Ron jamás me comprendería"

Al llegar a la biblioteca

no sabía ni como buscar

"Slughorn podría ayudar"

más no quería su ayuda solicitar

Faltaba poco para Navidad

y buscaba la manera de dar

el regalo perfecto

para la chica que más quería amar

Solo se le ocurría

buscar en la biblioteca

algún libro que le pudiera explicar

¿como hacer a esa chica sonrojar?

Y más que un regalo para ella

También sería un regalo para él

¡como extrañaba la manera en que

Ginny Weasley se sonrojaba por él!

"pociones, encantos, hechizos y conjuros"

ningún libro era de ayuda

estaba perdiendo la paciencia

y eran las dos de la madrugada

Ya en la torre de Griffindor

derrotado volvió a su cuarto

no sin antes encontrarse con ella

y recibir un hermoso regalo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny Weasley se había quedado dormida

frente al fuego de la chimenea

las hormonas de Harry no paraban de moverse

al verla tan pasiva y serena

Deseó robarle un beso

deseó acostarse a su lado

deseó que ella dijera su nombre

para no sentirse solo y abandonado

Se acercó con más sigilo

y su capa invisible guardó

estiró su mano y la acarició con cuidado

un mechón de su hermoso cabello

"despierta bello angel"

deseó decirle en voz alta

"Ginny despierta"

Fue lo que salió de su garganta

Ella abrió los ojos

y dulcemente lo miró

"oh Harry que sorpresa"

¿qué hora crees que sea?

"Es muy tarde, mejor sube y duerme"

"Eres muy atento, Gracias Harry"

Pero de sus mejillas no salía

el hermoso rubor que poseía

Lindo cabello, ojos, boca y sonrisa

excelente en quiditch y también amiga

Harry Potter no dejaba de pensar

¿como de Ginny Weasley iba a sonrojar?

Al despedirse ella se acercó

de puntitas se paró

y un casto beso en la mejilla

con ternura le estampó

"Algo andaba al revés"

pensó Harry cuando a su cuarto llegó

porque esta vez juraba

que el era él quien se sonrojaba

Sus sueños, como todas las noches

plagados de Ginny estaban

mientras su subconsciente trataba

de encontrar la respuesta adecuada

.-.-.-.-.

¿Un regalo perfecto…?

no existe algo igual

aseguró Hermione Granger

con absoluta incredulidad

Su desayuno tomaban

la mañana que irían a La Madriguera

era su última oportunidad

de encontrar la ayuda adecuada

"los libros no me ayudan,

creo que me los he leído todos,

la biblioteca no dice nada

acerca de los sonrojos"

Hermione no entendía hasta que

a Ginny Weasley vio entrar

y la cara de bobo que su amigo

no pudo disimular

"¿es por Ginny que buscas el regalo?"

"solo es un regalo" explicó a la defensiva

porque después de todo

Hermione no entendería

"Porque no hablas con la chica?,

le preguntas que quiere

a lo mejor la sonrojas

y su corazón adquieres

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"a lo mejor" había dicho

lo que no era siempre creible

casi era medio día

y no tenía la respuesta posible

A Ginny le gusta el quiddith,

es fanática de las Holyhead Harpies

le compraría un estadio, y el equipo entero

con tal de hacerla sonrojar de nuevo

También le gustan los chocolates

en pascua lo había notado

le daría el mundo en chocolate

solo por tenerla a su lado

La noche llegó de nuevo

y Harry no dejaba de pensar

como iba a hacer de nuevo

para a Ginny Weasley sonrojar

Al fin fue a la lechucería

y a Hedwin encargó lo que al fin compraría

una snitch plateada con chocolates dentro

serían su mejor encanto

El viaje a la madriguera

fue más feliz de lo que esperaba

Dean Thomas estaba lejos de Ginny

y él cerca para abrazarla

.-.-.-.

La vispera de navidad

Hedwing llegó con el regalo para Ginny

era perfecto, lo que él esperaba

perfecto para su chica perfecta y sonrojada

Cuando todos abrían regalos

ella apartó el de Harry

no lo había abierto

y le agradeció por el gesto

Habia sido un desastre

el peor regalo de navidad

y lo peor era

que no la había hecho sonrojar

Luego de media noche

casi todos se fueron a dormir

excepto Harry Potter

que se quería morir

Había fallado en su intento

había dado un mal regalo

talvez ya Ginny

nunca estaría a su lado

Fue a la cocina

por un poco de leche

tomaría cualquier cosa

con tal de sacar su mala suerte

Ginny estaba ahí

sentada en la mesa de la cocina

con unas adorables pantuflas

y su risita cantarina

"Pensé que todos, ya se había ido a dormir"

"no, sigo aquí, es que tengo un problema"

dijo la pelirroja, Harry quería ayudarla

por lo que se acercó con cautela

"salgo con alguien"

¡eso era problema para él!

"Pero estoy enamorada de otro"

¡más problemas para él!

"Con Dean ya no es lo mismo

no quiero estar con él

y el otro chico me trae loca…

¡Y no sé que hacer!

"Es muy fácil", pensó Harry

Deja a Dean,

desenamórate del otro…

y vive conmigo feliz

Pero no podía hacerlo

la quería con todo su corazón

pero más deseaba verla feliz

que estando con él sin ninguna razón

"debes hablar con Dean,

él te entenderá" dijo el ojiverde

mientras acariciaba la mano de

Ginny vehementemente.

"Y cuando no estés con Dean,

corrre y busca al otro chico

dile lo que sientes

y hazlo feliz"

"¿y sería lo correcto?

¿cortar con él en navidad?"

preguntó un poco divertida

y con una nota de incredulidad

Harry suspiró,

"Ser feliz es lo correcto

lo he tratado toda mi vida"

mas no te digo te amo, solo por cobardía

Ginny se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"gracias por ser mi amigo

Buenas noches,

mañana será otro día"

La mañana del veinticinco

su cuerpo no respondía

talvez tener el corazón roto

era lo que le dolía

Casi Todos los Weasley jugaban en la nieve

mientras su corazón se helaba

Solo quería comer avena

Y desplomarse en la cama

"Feliz navidad Harry"

dijo una dulce voz desde las escaleras

se veía tan hermosa y viva

que con palabras no pudo expresar

"te levantaste tarde,

¿dormiste bien?"

Ella insistía en hablar,

cuando él solo quería llorar

Por ser tan ciego todos estos años

y no tenerla a su lado

por no decirle cuan hermosa era

y talvez ahora perderla

Al final se levantó y caminó hacia Ginny

solo con la intención de abrazarla

pero su corazón se alegró

cuando vio lo que pasaba

Conforme él se acercaba

el hermoso sonrojo crecía en sus mejillas

Ginny Weasley no podía ocultarlo

y eso empezó a alegrarlo

"Feliz Navidad" dijo Harry en un susurro

al tiempo que acariciaba con dulzura su rostro

"hoy te vez hermosa, más que cada día"

ese comentario una sonrisa le daría

"ya no estoy con Dean,

rompí con él esta mañana,

no se lo tomó nada bien,

pero yo lo necesitaba"

"verás Harry Potter,

hay algo que no te he dicho:

gracias por el maravilloso regalo,

y por estar siempre a mi lado"

"tu eres el chico que me enamora,

de cualquier manera

no estaría feliz,

si no besara tu linda boca"

Y con un dulce beso que luego se intensificó

Harry supo que el fuego en él se avivó

no necesitaba nada pues las mejillas de Gin,

le darían abrigo que ocupaba

Ginny Weasley se sonrojaría

porque ella su novia sería

y todos los días haría

que ella de él se enamoraría

esa era la clave

para conseguir el sonrojo

palabras tiernas

y uno que otro cumplido

.-.-.-.-.-

Las semanas pasaron

llenas de felicidad

Harry y Ginny estaban juntos

a pesar de la incredulidad

Ella sonreía como niña

y se sonrojaba como siempre lo hacía

"solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz"

replicó la pelirroja con amor

Con sonrojo él admitió

"Ya lo sé. Y así será

porque tu fuiste mi mejor

regalo de navidad

No hacía falta que hablaran

Porque como hay que recordar...

Habrán muchos meses

y años en los cuales hablar.

.-.-.-.

fin

.-.-.-.-.

y al mejor estilo de Dobby el elfo: "Felices Harrynavidades"

silena


End file.
